Le jeu où tu ne veux jamais perdre
by Yua-chan
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza et Happy partent en mission, comme d'habitude. Celle-ci consiste à détruire un monstre particulièrement étrange dans une grotte à proximité de leur guilde... mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Gray reçoit un sort de l'ennemi en protégeant Natsu. Seulement... Il vite très agressif... Léger Gratsu, je vous assure, il ne l'a que léché dans le cou XP !


Allo, je sais... ça fait longtemps ! Mais c'est pas ça qui est important, ce que je dois vous annoncer est primordial ! Ce n'est pas que l'histoire est un Gratsu rated T, non plus que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ! Mais que.. Je suis en VIE !

Plus sérieusement, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_30 octobre Mission de la Team Natsu : Détruire un monstre dans une montagne à proximité de Magnolia..._**

«NATSU ! BOUGE-TOI !» Gray attrapa le poignet de son rival et le tira vers lui, il se pencha sur lui le protégeant ainsi du tir ennemi. «AH ! Merde ! grogna de douleur le mage de glace. -Gray !»

Le brun se prit sa tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler. Natsu paniqua.

«Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris, bon sang !?»

Natsu se retourna vers Erza et Lucy, toujours occupées à se confronter au monstre.

«Erza ! Gray va pas bien ! Je l'amène à l'infirmerie !»

La reine des fées et la constellationiste s'approchèrent de lui à la hâte.

«Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je... je sais pas... il a voulu me protéger et il a reçu l'attaque de l'ennemi à ma place et là... ben là je comprends plus trop...»

Au même moment, Happy arriva à toute vitesse.

«Je veux pas vous dérangez, mais le monstre est encore là !

-C'est vrai ! Natsu, transporte Gray à l'infirmerie de la guilde, ne prends pas trop de temps, Lucy et Happy, vous restez avec moi !

-Ok, j'y vais tout de suite !

-Ok !

-Aye !»

Sur ce, Natsu prit Gray, maintenant inconscient, sur son dos et quitta la grotte pour se diriger vers la guilde.

«Bon sang... ce que t'es lourd... t'es chanceux que notre mission se déroule proche de la guilde.»

Il arriva comme une tornade dans l'énorme bâtiment. Tout le monde se figea et se retourna vers le dragon slayer.

«Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demanda le maître de la guilde.

-Jii-chan ! Le glaçon va pas bien ! Il a besoin de soin !»

Rapidement, le maître et Mirajane amenèrent Gray à l'infirmerie. La mage de transformation l'examina sur le champ.

«Natsu, je te demanderais de sortir s'il-te-plaît... J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration...»

À contrecoeur, Natsu acquiesça et quitta la salle. Il s'assit devant le bar de la guilde en soupirant. Kinana s'approcha de lui.

«Ça ne vas pas Natsu ?

-Je me demande ce qui ce passe avec Gray... ce n'était pas grand chose ce tir... et pourtant...

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui ? Je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir de l'apprendre...

-Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui !

Kinana cacha son rire avec sa main.

«Aller, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Mirajane va nous revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles...

-C'est toujours dans des moments comme ça que quelqu'un arrive à disant le contraire...

-C'est juste un mythe, ça !

-...

-NATSU !»

Le mage de feu et Kinana sursautèrent.

«M-Mirajane ? Que ce passe-t-il... ?

-Mauvaises nouvelles ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! Immédiatement !

Et sans même laisser le temps à Natsu de répondre, elle agrippa son poignet et le traîna derrière elle.

«Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? lui demanda Natsu.

-Tu avais raison, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le sort que ce monstre a lancé à Gray, je n'ai jamais vu ça !»

Il arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Mira s'approcha de Gray. Son visage était crispé de douleur et il se tortillait dans tout les sens. Natsu paniqua une fois de plus.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Il a un virus qui se promène dans son sang, mais je n'arrive pas à le détruire !

-C... C'est quoi ce virus, au juste ?

-Je ne suis pas exactement sûr de ce qui ce produit dans son corps, mais ce virus est en train de le transformer...

-De le... transformer ? En quoi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça pourrait être dangereux...»

Natsu s'approcha de Gray et s'assit sur une chaise à proximité.

«Je n'ai pas trouvée d'antidote... et je n'ai aucune idée si je vais en trouver une avant qu'il se métamorphose...

-Mais qu'est-ce-que t'attends alors ? Il faut que tu continues de travailler ! S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, je pourrais jamais me le pardonner !

-D'accord, je me remets au travail, tu pourrais sortir, je te rappellerais plus tard.

-Ok...»

Natsu fit un pas en avant, mais fut couper dans son élan par un poids qui venait de lui agripper le bras.

«G-Gray ? T'es réveillé... ?

-Nat... su...»

Soudain, le mage de glace tira Natsu qui tomba sur le lit d'infirmerie.

«Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends !?»

Gray passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«Tu sens particulièrement bon aujourd'hui, Natsu... ça me met l'eau à la bouche...»

Natsu sursauta.

«T-T'étais pas à moitié mort y'a quelques secondes !? Et... Et comment ça je te mets l'eau à la bouche !? Sale pervers !»

Gray rit. Il força Natsu à monter ses mains jusqu'au barreaux du lit d'infirmerie.

«Ice make : Handcuffs...

-Q... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Relâche-moi !

-Pas avant que je me sois amusé un peu...» rétorqua sensuellement le brun.

Il passa sa langue le long du cou de Natsu. Celui-ci se figea en sentant les nouvelles dents aiguisées du brun glisser sur sa peau. Tout le corps du mage de feu se raidit.

«Qu'est-ce-qui... qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à tes dents... ?

-J'en sais rien... mais je sais qu'elles vont beaucoup m'aider dans ma prochaine activité !»

Il allait s'attaquer à Natsu, mais fut couper dans son élan par un coup de vase sur la tête. Cadeau de Mirajane. Sur le coup, les menottes de glace se brisèrent et Gray plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de tête en grognant comme une bête sauvage. Mirajane s'empressa de tirer Natsu vers elle et de le sortir de la pièce et lança un dernier coup d'œil à Gray. Il lui lança un regard noir, la menaçant presque de ses nouvelles dents et griffes acérées. La mage de transformation verrouilla la porte, espérant pouvoir ralentir le mage de glace pendant quelques minutes de plus. Elle et Natsu coururent vers le hall.

«C'est... c'était quoi ça... ? Pourquoi il m'a attaqué !?

-Je... je ne sais pas Natsu... On dirait qu'il s'est transformé en une sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang...

-Je... je n'irai pas jusque là... on est quand même ses compagnons, non ?»

Mirajane s'arrêta subitement.

«Natsu... il... il a essayé de se nourrir de ta chair... le sort que ce monstre lui a lancé l'a complétement métamorphosé... ce n'est plus le Gray que tu connais...»

Natsu déglutit et pencha sa tête vers le sol.

«Mais bon ! On n'a pas le temps de se lamenter ! Il faut avertir le maître et trouver une solution avant que Gray fasse du mal à qui que ce soit !»

Natsu releva sa tête vers l'aîné des Strauss et lui fit un énorme sourire.

«Yosh !»

Ils continuèrent le route vers l'entrée de la guilde. Tout le monde se retournèrent vers eux. Tiens... Lucy, Happy et Erza étaient de retour...

«Les amis ! On a un gros problème !»

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre de partout. Le maître s'approcha d'eux.

«Que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est Gray ! Le sort que ce monstre lui a lancé l'a métamorphosé en une sorte de... créature... vraiment étrange !

-Oui ! continua Natsu, Il s'en est prit à moi !

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Natsu... répliqua un membre aléatoire de la guilde.

-Mais c'était différent là ! D'habitude, il essaye pas de me bouffer !»

Les membres de la guilde se figèrent...

«T'as dit quoi là... ?

-VOUS ÊTES SOURDS OU QUOI ? J'AI DIT QUE...-

-Natsu ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver ! le coupa Makarof, si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, il faut évacuer la guilde immédiatement et trouver une solution avant que Gray ne blesse quelqu'un !

-Juvia ne peut pas laisser passer ça !»

Alors que certains membres de la guilde avait déjà quitter la guilde pour retourner chez eux, les autres portèrent leurs attentions à la jeune mage d'eau.

«S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Gray-sama, Juvia est sûr de pouvoir le résonner !» dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mirajane et Natsu penchèrent leur regard vers le sol. Le mage de feu déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Juvia...

«Je comprends ce que tu ressens Juvia, mais en ce moment, c'est un virus inconnu qui contrôle son corps... ce n'est... plus lui... alors s'il-te-plaît, il faut quitter la guilde... avant qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit...»

Au même moment, un bruit d'explosion leur vrilla les tympans et des flammes jaillirent dans le hall. Gray arriva dans la salle en se léchant les lèvres...

«Natsu... ! Reviens ici... je n'en ai pas terminer avec toi !»

Natsu frémit et Mirajane ne fit que lui demander où il avait bien put trouver ces flammes...

«Je prit un peu de sa magie en lui léchant le cou tout à l'heure...»

Natsu rougit en sentant les regards interrogateurs des ses coéquipiers.

«C-Comment !? s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais je m'en fous de savoir comment ! L'important, c'est que je veux beaucoup plus de ce pouvoir...»

Le mage de feu sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et son sang se geler, plutôt ironique... Mirajane le poussa vers l'entrée...

«Natsu ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il en a après toi ! Fuis ! Sauve-toi !

-Mais...-

-Y'a pas de mais !

-Je peux pas vous laissez comme ça !»

Mirajane et Erza, qui s'était approcher pour se joindre à la conversation, lui firent le plus terrifiant de leurs regards. Natsu déglutit.

«Natsu ! Pour on ne sait quelle raison, c'est toi qu'il veut et notre but, c'est de te protéger ! commença Mirajane.

-Alors bouge-toi et trouve toi un endroit où te cacher ! Et ce, sans rechigner !» finit Erza.

Natsu eu un mouvement de recule, il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec une Titania et une Mira en colère, c'est donc à contrecœur que le dragon slayer s'enfuit en courant. Il serra les dents, au fond, les filles avaient raison... Si Gray l'attrapait, c'était partie terminée... À la guilde, Mirajane se retourna vers le mage de glace maintenant furax...

«Il ne pourra pas m'échapper longtemps de toute façon... !»

Mirajane, accompagné par les membres toujours dans la guilde, se plaça en position de combat.

«Tu ne l'approcheras pas tant et aussi longtemps que l'on sera là !»

Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres de Gray.

«Alors, je n'ai qu'à me débarrasser de vous !»

XOX

Natsu s'assit sur le lit de Gray... Il était certain que c'était la dernière place où le brun penserait à venir le chercher... Il replia ses jambes sur lui-même. Il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé ses amis derrière lui... et si cette fameuse transformation avait augmenté les compétences de Gray ou encore son endurance ? S'il était plus tenace ? Il avait confiance en ses compagnons... il allait le retenir... mais... il y avait toujours un «mais»... Et si finalement, c'était Gray qui remportait sur ses coéquipiers... que leur ferait-il et surtout que lui ferait-il... ? Sans même s'en rende compte, Natsu s'endormit.

Il fut réveiller quelques heures plus tard en entendant le son du grincement de la porte d'entrée.

«Natsu... ça fait des heures que je te cherche... est-ce-que tu te trouves ici... ? entendit-il à l'aide de son ouï de dragon slayer.

-Merde...» marmonna-t-il.

Natsu se jeta vers la penderie et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Il entendit les pas du brun monter les escaliers, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir...

«Natsu... ? Je suis certain que tu es ici... tu peux sortir de ta cachette, maintenant... aller, il y a plus personne pour nous empêcher de continuer ce qu'on a commencer... Je me suis débarrasser d'eux...»

Le dragon slayer prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua légèrement, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux...

«Non... c'est pas possible... qu'a-t-il fait à Mira et les autres... ?» pensa Natsu, en panique.

Il serra un peu plus sa tête et ferma les yeux, en espérant de tout son être que le brun ne le trouverait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, au même où il eut cette pensée, la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit. Natsu se figea et remonta doucement son visage vers celui à l'expression sadique de son rival...

«Je t'ai trouvé, Natsu !»

XOX

**31 octobre... Le matin...**

Natsu s'assit dans son lit en sueur... Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Il regarda autour de lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était chez Gray. Il frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il venait de «vivre»... Non... c'était juste un rêve pas vrai... ? S'il était ici c'était sûrement parce qu'il c'était fait assommer au combat et Erza avait forcé Gray à l'amener avec lui et d'en prendre soin... non ? Ça aurait du sens... Natsu sentit son pouls s'accélérer...

«Bon sang... il faut que je me calme ... c'était qu'un rêve...»

Il sentit soudain un poids l'agripper par derrière.

«Pas du tout, tu t'es évanoui, je n'ai qu'attendu que tu reviennes à toi, mon ange...»

Natsu frissonna.

«N-Non... c'est pas vrai... l-lâche-moi...»

Gray passa sa langue sur la peau chaude du cou du mage de feu.

«Fais de beaux rêves, «Natsu...»

THE END

* * *

Bon... alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé... je l'avoue j'ai pas mis mes plus gros efforts là-dessus, mais c'est pas grave, non ? J'ai eu l'idée pendant la nuit il y a 11 jours et vu que le thème marchait bien ave l'Halloween, je me suis dis : «Pourquoi pas en faire un spécial Halloween ?» Donc, vu que je risque d'être très occupé pour la journée d'Halloween, je vous l'offre aujourd'hui !

En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, une petite review ne vous fera pas de mal, non ?

Yuanne:)


End file.
